


The Travels of Stanford and Stanley (Portal Stans AU)

by WinterMelonT



Series: Double Space AU Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fire, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Stan Pines, Mullet Stan Pines, Multiverse, Pre-Canon, Protective Ford Pines, Protectiveness, Stan Pines Goes Through The Portal, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls), The Portal (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMelonT/pseuds/WinterMelonT
Summary: Stan accidentally ends up in the portal along with Ford. In this chapter, the Stans meet The Refugees, one of which Stan dubs 'G. Pigrate'.
Series: Double Space AU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884382
Kudos: 10





	The Travels of Stanford and Stanley (Portal Stans AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas for this in a dream that I had last night, so I decided to write about it. Despite coming to me in a dream, it isn't the rarest AU. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's a pretty popular one! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and the second one is really enjoyable to write about, as well! I might have the second chapter up either today or tomorrow.

Stan Pines felt like an idiot. Not only had he managed to get his brother sucked in a portal, but he had also managed to get _himself_ stuck in it, as well. He felt horrible. Everything was his fault. If he had just taken Stanford’s dumb journal and left, both off them would still be on Earth! Assuming they hadn’t just died, of course. Which they hadn’t. _‘I’m such an idiot!’_ He thought to himself, not yet noticing his… Frightening… Surroundings. He took a deep breath inwards, before (finally) realizing what was around him and his brother. It was as if he was in a living nightmare!

He looked over towards his brother, who he soon realized had lost his glasses on Earth. However, he seemed fine by it, as he quickly pulled out a spare pair. Stan was still taking in his surroundings, but his brother was done. _He yanked him by his arm before he could possibly die._ He got the message. He began to swim through this _space dimension_ (or whatever it was; he didn’t know, yet). The two of them looked back towards the portal. It had closed. Of course. What _else_ did they expect? Nothing good, obviously. Especially not his brother.

Speaking of nothing good, they soon noticed that they were hovering before a mysterious yellow triangle with two arms, two legs, and an eye. He was perched on a bizarre throne made of optical illusions and surrounded by an army of strange and shadowy beasts. Despite Stan not recognizing him, his brother certainly did. And the triangle certainly recognized him as well. “LOOK WHO DECIDED TO PAY ME A VISIT!” It shrieked at his broken, his voice echoing throughout, well, everywhere. _“AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR BROTHER!”_ It added, before muttering, “OR, RATHER, HE BROUGHT HIMSELF.” The triangle laughed, as if to call himself hilarious. To be honest, he probably thought that he was. And, if he weren’t so _evil,_ he probably _would_ be. “CARE FOR A GAME OF INTERGALACTIC CHESS? THIS TIME, YOU’RE THE PAWN!” He shouted. He then snapped his fingers and a 60-foot-tall ball of fingers and teeth let out a sound like a whale and charged at the two of them, it’s fingers and teeth wiggling and gnashing, respectively.

While Ford realized that he should run (and did), Stan fearfully stared at the frightening ball. The ball neared and neared… Until- Nope! Not today! A quick grab took Stan by his jacket and he realized that it was his brother. He felt like even more of an idiot than he had already. The two of them managed to hide behind an asteroid field in the nick of time as the gigantic ball of living nightmares passed by the two of them. Ford knew that wasn’t the triangle’s only trick, however, so he took his brother and swam through the air in a panic as multiple beasts tore through the space rocks, searching for the two of them (although mostly for Stanford).

Somehow, they managed to make shelter in the crater off a large passing asteroid as the monsters swarmed by. As they hid deep within the remains of the stony caverns, they heard the triangle’s shrill voice: “SIXER AND HIS BROTHER WANT TO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK! FIRST ONE TO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME GETS THEIR OWN GALAXY!” The triangle’s army began to laugh maniacally as creatures of sizes large and small began to race off to find the two of them. Ford was so crazed from fatigue and rage that his first impulse was to give himself up to the triangle just so that he could curse at him. Fortunately, before he even came close to doing that, the two of them realized that they were sharing the cave with a shivering family of intergalactic refugees (Then again, even if they weren’t, Stan probably would’ve tried to stop him).

They were huddled around a strange, glittering purple fire. They were covered in bandages and looked as if they had gone through a war. Strangely enough, they beckoned the two brothers near (in an inviting and friendly way). They told them their tale of why they were here. They used to be asteroid miners. Or, that is, until their ship got sucked into a dimensional wormhole and found themselves lost, here. They told the two Stans that when things in the multiverse go missing, they usually end up here. Of course, that led Stan to immediately search for his missing socks. The Stans and the refugees talked for a while. Eventually, Ford brought up the _evil triangle man,_ who Stan soon learned was known as Bill Cipher. This… Seemed to be a heavy subject for the rest of the refugees. When he mentioned Bill, they shrieked and covered their ears as if he had just cursed in front of children.

Their leader, who was a hairy, snaggletoothed mix between a guinea pig and a pirate (whom Stan referred to as a G. Pigrate, which highly offended and annoyed Ford), explained that Bill is actually one of the most feared beings in the entire multiverse. Bill took over the Nightmare Realm (the dimension that they were currently in) as a hideout for him and his cronies, but, because this place is lawless, without any consistent physics or rules, it is eventually fated to self-destruct. That’s why he seeks a new, more stable dimension to take over and a foolish mind to let him in. Stan soon noticed a regretful look on his brother’s face as the ‘G. Pigrate’ spoke. He assumed that maybe his connection to Bill was letting him into his mind or whatever. He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, though. _‘A foolish mind like mine.’_ Ford thought to himself, before taking a deep breath. He knew that he would have to explain his history with Bill to the refugees.

“The year was 1981.” He began, although he was not really sure that would mean anything to the refugees. However, he decided to include it, anyways. “I found an ancient incantation on the wall of a cave (as well as a zodiac, but that’s probably not very important to this story). Nothing happened, so I assumed that it wasn’t real. However, later that night, he came to me in a dream. He told me that he was a muse, that he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was, blinded by his games and flattery. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. We were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. A little help from a friend. It seemed that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement… Until my partner got a glimpse of Bill’s true plans. I’d been betrayed. I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill’s world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so that no one could ever finish Bill’s work. Now that I’m here, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to destroy him… _No matter the cost.”_ After Stanford had finished explaining his whole story about Bill to the refugees, they were a little bit skeptical. However, they still took pity on him and offered help. They decided to give him one off their dimensional translators and some rations. “And what’s your story?” One of the refugees asked Stan, who frantically shook his head in a panic. “Oh, no, I- I don’t have a story. I’m just- The reason that we’re both here.” He told them, looking away guiltily. He sighed. He knew that everything was his fault. It always was.

A moment of silence occurred. Ford didn’t find this very comfortable, so he decided to change the subject. “What would you say the odds are of ever making our way home?” he asked the refugees. “Slim.” A small pig-like creature with three fingers answered. He had a raspy voice that could be scary if he wanted it to be. Stanford began to form a plan in his mind. He decided to also tell it to the refugees, as well. “I’m going to travel from dimension to dimension, learning what I could about Bill (his weaknesses and secrets). I’ll gain my strength, bide my time… Make sure that Stan stays out of trouble… And, once I’m ready, return to the Nightmare Realm and destroy Bill, once and for all! We might never see home again, but at least I can save the multiverse from Bill's wrath and wreak vengeance for the life that he has stolen from me.” He told them. The creatures cheered for him, believing in him. “Praise the Axolotl!” They shouted , believing in the two of them (although their cheering was mostly for Stanford). Neither of the Stans knew what that meant, but they decided not to look into it. Ford wanted to start as soon as possible, so he waved goodbye (as did the refugees) and left the asteroid (along with Stanley, of course). The two of them swam towards the nearest wormhole, awaiting whatever was on the other side.


End file.
